Months
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: Ezio has been trying desperately to get close to Cesare to kill him for the past months, but somehow he never suceeds, but why is that? Cesare/Ezio. rated T for suggestive content.


Another chapter for the 100 prompt challenge! This one is based on the word "Months". This time I decided to do some Ezio/Cesare! It is so cute too (^_^)

Disclaimer: I don't own assassins creed or any of the historical characters mentioned here.

-.-.-.-

It had been going on for several months now, ever since that assassin had arrived at Rome to try and kill me, until now without any results for him. Every now and again he would appear at Castel Sant'Angelo, when I stayed there, to try and kill me or do something against me. The first time he had tried he had immediately been seen by some guards, and he had been forced to fight them and then leave, without even getting close to me. Each time he tried, it usually was one or two times per month he managed to get closer and closer to me, being seen less and less, until he eventually reached the stage when he wasn't seen by anybody but me. He never managed to get close to me. I always spotted him in time, and made him hide in the most awkward places one could imagine. One time he had to remain beneath the water of a fountain for almost a complete day, with guards constantly passing near him, with a safeguard distance that stopped him from killing them, or else he would be "spotted" by me. It always was amusing to watch, and I soon found myself waiting for the master assassin's next visit.

Lately he had been much more direct, trying to discover and reach my window, in between other things. Those were funny to watch too. He, after all, never reached me. And he wouldn't manage to if I didn't want him to reach me. Maybe this time I would let him reach me, as a reward for trying so hard the last months. I sat on a wooden chair in my room, started reading a book by Machiavelli that he himself had given me, and waited for the assassins to arrive. I knew it had to be tonight. It was always on cold and dark nights when he arrived, not very original of him.

It took several hours for him to arrive. This time too he had decided to climb up the castle's walls. He looked at the inside of the room through a window, and smiled when he saw me. It was almost as if I could _hear _him smile. I then heard him move across the walls, to a window on the corner of the room that was closed. But I supposed that he would break it open as silently as he could manage. I grinned. "Your plan won't go as you wanted it to go" I muttered, as I left the book on a nearby desk and went towards the window, and stood on it's side, where he wouldn't be able to see me. It was good that he also wouldn't be able to see the chair where I had been sitting from that window, more possibilities for him to enter here. I soon heard him outside the window. I heard his hidden blade coming out of his sleeve. What a wonderful machine it was, very useful, but unfortunately not very silent. Ezio quickly made some cuts on the glass of the window, so it would be easier for him to enter. He then placed his feet on the glass, and quickly kicked it, breaking it and successfully entered

"Hah!" I said, as soon as this happened, grabbing him by the arms and pushing him until he was against a bare wall. He looked surprised. Had he not imagined this outcome? "Cesar" He said, angry, as he gritted his teeth, "What now, assassin?" I asked. He didn't answer. "You will never defeat us" he said. I now was surprised by his answer. "What? Do you really think that I will bother fighting with you now?" I asked "If I had wanted I could have done so months ago!" I said, containing a laugh. He was again surprised by this, and remained silent for a few seconds. "So you knew all along!" He said, not very pleased. "And it was quite amusing watching you try and try again to get close to me" I said, with a laugh. He frowned, clearly not happy. He hadn't had the greatest of moments when he tried all of those times to get close to me, after all. He didn't speak, and so we both remained silent. I could see him looking at the book which I had been reading a while ago. "Why is that there?" He asked, not understanding why I had a book from that assassin in my castle. "it is interesting, just as he said when he gave it to me. That assassin is right about several things, other than which side to choose" I answered. Ezio remained silent again, clearly not understanding what I had heard. I couldn't blame him for that. He tried to break free several times, but he didn't manage to. I grinned, when he stopped trying to break free. "Now, what will you do now that you can't escape, assassin?" I asked with a grin. This was ten times more amusing that the last times he had tried. He smiled. "What now, Cesare? I ask you the very same thing" he said, a bit cockily. I chuckled. "What indeed" I said, as I thought about what to do to the assassin now. I could see him now scolding himself for asking that. My eyes widened as I got an idea. "What better to do to the assassin that…!" I thought. I grinned, and quickly pressed our lips together. His eyes widened with this. I could hear his heart beating quicker and quicker, the same as mine. I was surprised when he responded to the kiss, and it soon turned more passionate. We move, now holding each other.

He went away several hours later, when it was near dawn. He smiled at me before he went away. "That was… interesting" He said. "Yes, but don't expect the same thing to happen again" I quickly replied. I guessed that neither he nor I would admit that it had actually felt nice. "Indeed" He said, before he jumped out of the window, soon falling on some hay. I smiled, sat on the chair again and started reading the book again. Wondering when he would come next.


End file.
